Silencio
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Cuando tu voz no es escuchada, la mejor arma que puedes utilizar es el silencio. Y Natasha lo sabe. Fic escrito por la "Revolución silenciosa" en Bielorrusia.


**Título:** Silencio.

**Palabras:** 487.

**Personajes:** Belarús. Mención de otros países.

**Aclaraciones:** Contenido político, más concretamente sobre la "Revolución silenciosa" que lleva teniendo lugar en Bielorrusia meses atrás. Para quien no esté enterado de la situación http : / noticias . lainformacion . com / mundo / los - indignados - de - bielorrusia - protestan - haciendo - flash -mobs _ UgYMgIiffZhKnwMGzN58g7 / (unir espacios).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

><p><em>Пагоня побач будзем жыць!<em>

_(Pahonja is close, so we shall live!)_

_Belarus Freedom! Belarus Freedom! __Belorussia Liberta!_

Lyapis Trubetskoy "Belarus Freedom"

* * *

><p><strong>SILENCIO<strong>

Natasha nunca ha sido una chica de grandes discursos, ni siquiera de conversaciones cotidianas. Sus palabras, frías y afiladas, como los cuchillos que siempre lleva con ella, se limitan a la expresión concisa y directa de lo que tiene que decir. Única y excepcionalmente desarrolla un mayor diálogo, siempre repetitivo, con su hermano.

No, nunca ha sido especialmente habladora. Pero, ahora, ha dejado de hablar. Natasha no emite palabra alguna, sea cual sea la situación, por más que su preocupada hermana o el sorprendido, no desagradado, ruso la aborden al respecto.

Belarús se ha sumido en el más profundo de los silencios.

Un silencio _aplastante,_ capaz de incomodar a cualquiera que lo sienta. Una protesta a una situación que impide alzarse a las voces libres, que reprime toda opinión contraria al régimen que hay en su casa.

_R__oto_ por los aplausos de su gente, cada día más, cada vez más fuertes; porque no soportan una política que les hace perder su identidad y una economía que los lleva a la pobreza. También por el sonido de los golpes, secos pero contundentes, propinados a esas personas.

_Herido__, _porque hasta la más pequeña rebeldía, por pacífica que sea, provoca un violento aplastamiento. Por las injusticias que se comenten contra su gente. Por un poder mal llevado, acaparado en las manos de un dictador sin razón.

_S__olitario,_ porque sabe que el desgarrado grito de ayuda, que ansía salir de sus labios y encuentra la muerte en el nudo de su garganta, no será atendido. Siente que el cerco de la autoridad se cierra cada vez más, asfixiándola, como la flor que se ahoga entre las zarzas.

Pero su silencio también es _fuerte_. Porque ella es una chica fuerte y una nación obstinada: nunca se ha mostrado débil ante nadie, y no lo va a hacer ahora. Nunca ha pedido ayuda, y ésta no va a ser la excepción.

Antes, creía que la solución era ser una con su hermano. Que él la ayudaría. Pero ahora sabe que estaba equivocada.

Belarús, como cualquier nación fiel a si misma, se debe a su pueblo, no a su gobierno. Cuando cierra los ojos, los escucha. Su gente ansía libertad. Saben que no será un camino fácil, como no lo ha sido el de Egipto, y que puede complicarse, como está ocurriendo en Libia, pero ya no hay manera de detenerlo.

Les han negado sus derechos, les han privado de sus libertades. Pueden tratar de quitarles los medios, pueden encerrarlos e incluso el gobierno puede hacer oídos sordos a las protestas. Pero no pueden luchar contra el silencio de cientos de miradas desafiantes, que aplauden irónicamente a la injusticia.

Oh, si, en ese momento, el silencio le parece el cuchillo más afilado y doloroso.

Por eso, Natasha se mantendrá en silencio, apoyando a la que se ha dado a conocer como "protesta silenciosa". Porque sabe que, algún día, el silencio aplastará a la opresión.

* * *

><p>Sentía la necesidad de escribir sobre esto. Se me han adelantado con el 15-M en España y con la revolución de Egipto (precioso como abarca el tema "La historia también debería ser arte". Merece ser leído). Por su posición y situación, no es muy conocido lo que ocurre en Bielorrusia. Este pequeño fic no va a cambiar las cosas, pero al menos hará que la gente lo sepa, que ya es algo.<p>

Pahonja es el nombre que le han dado a Belarús los opositores del régimen Lukashenko y el cual fue prohibido por ser señal de sublevación. El pequeño fragmento inicial es de una canción protesta contra la situación que viven los bielorrusos, para quien esté interesado, aquí la dejo: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 7vL4DrqHHak&feature = related (unir los espacios). Excelente amv servido por skadipirate.

Gracias por tomar el tiempo en leer. Un saludo a todos ^^


End file.
